Archaeologist
Archaeologist is an achievement in Dragon Age II, which is obtained by finding at least 3 of these notes from the Band of Three in each act. Each note will give you an entry in the Codex entry: The Enigma of Kirkwall. On the PC, holding down the tab key is immensely helpful for finding the more elusive fragments. The locations of the entries are listed in the order in which they appear in the codex entry in game (not a chronological order in which you should discover them). Act 1 * Entry 1: Gallows Courtyard, as soon as you enter, turn right and go to the rightmost area of the map. The entry is hidden in the pile of rubble near the closed gate. * Entry 2: Viscount's Keep, in a hidden panel between the left portrait and the filing cabinet in Seneschal Bran's office. The message at the Viscount's Keep in Act 1 is in the room at the NW corner at the top of the map, near the Viscount's office. Go to the right side of the desk as you are facing it from the front, standing in front of left portrait, select A. (Icon does not appear but Enigma letter will appear on screen.) Fixed in latest patches. If it cannot be selected, stand directly in front of the vase and move the radial menu around, it may be unlocked without actually clicking, it will appear on the screen. It may also be possible to get the codex entry by standing in the corner and slowly moving against the cabinets and spamming the "X" button. : Make sure to have the latest patches installed. : Press and hold TAB key to show the icon for the letter near the left portrait.}} * Entry 3: The Bone Pit, near some Elfroot in the southeast part of the map before entering the mine. It can be obtained by clicking on a sheet of paper sticking out from under one of the rocks blocking a path to the left of the Elfroot node. * Entry 4: Kirkwall Alienage in Lowtown (night), to the left of Merrill's house in an alcove behind the manhole cover. Act 2 * Entry 5: in the Gallows Dungeon during Dissent, clearing west of the exit, after the battle with Ser Alrik. * Entry 6: in the Qunari Compound in the Docks, up the stairs on the left, among some rocks on the ground. * Entry 7: in the Kirkwall Chantry, inside a book on a table on the upper floor near the fireplace. * Entry 8: Darktown (day or night), in the corner just past the exit near the Poison shop (west entrance) under some rubble. Act 3 These are all found during quests. * Entry 9: during On The Loose in the Templar Hall in the Gallows, hidden on a torch in the room beside Meredith's, further down the hall. This scroll can be found after starting the quest. * Entry 10: during Justice in the Sewers, in a corner of the southern-most room, somewhat hidden in a small alcove before the stairs. * Entry 11: during Gamlen's Greatest Treasure in Smetty's Fish Guttery, down the ramp, next to Shipment 1039. * Entry 12: during The Last Straw on the Docks, turn right at the giant statue, check near stacked crates you can see it as you stand in front of the statue (the one you see as you enter the area). Gallery File:The Enigma of Kirkwall - Entry 1.jpg|Entry 1 File:The Enigma of Kirkwall - Entry 2.jpg|Entry 2 File:The Enigma of Kirkwall - Entry 3.jpg|Entry 3 File:The Enigma of Kirkwall - Entry 4.jpg|Entry 4 Category:Achievements Category:Guides